This is a pilot study based upon a series of observations of chromium administration to dysthymic patients in a single clinician's office. In a series of single blind and open label trials, five treatment refractory patients were given doses of either chromium polynicotinate or chromium picolinate in addition to their antidepressant therapy, and reported dramatic responses (McLeod, Gaynes & Golden, in press). The purpose of the study is to see if these results can be replicated in a double-blind, placebo controlled, augmentation study with a larger sample size.